


Наша память

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [11]
Category: Cytus (Video Game), Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: ТАРДИС заносит Доктора и Донну на разоренную смертельным вирусом планету, где от человечества остались лишь роботы, раз за разом переживающие их жизни, чувства и воспоминания.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн для Доктора и Донны – ближе к концу 4 сезона; для Ванессы – между главами «V: Ванесса» и «VI: Затерянная»;  
> 2\. При написании работы автор вдохновлялся песней из игры [«Cytus: Alive – Operators»](https://youtu.be/OepL81OURt8?list=PLBPpXidFYT4b6sPA5T4mKeZkWQzSOWGi7) и [«Cytus: Alive – Another Me»](https://youtu.be/fkGtHUxYgc4?list=PLBPpXidFYT4b6sPA5T4mKeZkWQzSOWGi7), а также артом обложки к главе [«IX: Захороненные»](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2016/09/9cbe2a2d8e3e0646c6b18c28dc4e9e2b.png);  
> 3\. Название игры (и, по сюжету, системы передачи памяти) «Cytus» происходит из латинского «Cocytus» - или Коцита, реки плача в древнегреческой мифологии;  
> 4\. Немного о сюжете игры. Официальных деталей сюжета нет, по сути, каждый игрок волен трактовать подающуюся в песнях информацию по-своему. [По артам, содержащимся в сюжетных песнях](http://cytus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KhangND/All_cutscenes) фанатам удалось собрать довольно аргументированную версию сюжета: в 2130-х годах в погоне за бессмертием компания ExtenLife Corp. начала производство Операторов - роботов, способных нести на своих дисках память и чувства человека. Сразу после этого человечество поразила загадочная смертельная болезнь, победить которую им не удалось. Человечество погибло, но прежде им удалось сохранить свой разум в телах Операторов. Однако память роботов оказалась слишком маленькой, новые воспоминания могли записываться лишь поверх старых. Чтобы сохранить их, Операторы нашли способ кодировать воспоминания и эмоции в виде песен и хранить в системе, названной "Цит". Но один из роботов был запрограммирован с ошибкой. После пробуждения Ванесса обнаружила нехватку файла эмоций, а после его восстановления не сумела справиться с человеческими чувствами и удалила файл. Однако позже она обнаружила, что человечество вымерло не окончательно: его последние здоровые представители оказались заморожены в криогенных камерах. Ванесса разбудила людей, и те начали восстановление своей цивилизации. Но для этого самой Ванессе пришлось пожертвовать жизнью.

ТАРДИС приземлилась в совершенно несвойственной ей манере: тихо, аккуратно, без разрывающего барабанные перепонки скрипа ротора и глухих ударов. Казалось, она припарковалась на цыпочках. Это неожиданное сравнение показалось Донне довольно забавным.

Доктор нажал несколько кнопок на консоли и повернул экран к себе.

— Где мы? — чувствуя себя возбужденной школьницей на каникулах, спросила Донна, подходя к нему сбоку и пытаясь заглянуть в монитор. Не то чтобы она могла понять написанное, но ей нравилось чувствовать себя частью команды, даже если после той аварии Доктор не позволял ей без надзора прикоснуться и к рычагу, отвечавшему за открывание двери.

Доктор свел брови.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал он, со все растущим недоумением перебегая взглядом от строчки к строчке. — Я не задавал этих координат. Честно говоря, я задавал совершенно другие координаты. Ровно противоположные. Мы направлялись в прошлое, я хотел прогуляться по солнечной дороге Малой Сантарис, пока ее еще не превратили в широкополосное межгалактическое шоссе. А теперь… мы в будущем, двадцать пятый век. Но координаты планеты кажутся мне странно знакомыми…

Его нахмуренное лицо вмиг разгладилось. Он схватил Донну за руку, широко улыбнулся и потянул ее к двери.

— Ну, какая разница. Солнечная дорога Сантарис никуда не убежит. Раз мы здесь, давай посмотрим!

За дверью ТАРДИС оказался большой, гулкий зал. Его светло-серые, почти белые стены без единого окна отражали яркий голубоватый искусственный свет, лившийся с потолка. По краям зал был уставлен гигантскими машинами высотой в два человеческих роста. Их было коло двух десятков. В комнате стояла живая, но какая-то странно автоматизированная суета: туда-сюда по залу сновали средних размеров человекоподобные роботы. Оболочка их была белоснежной и сделана то ли из пластика, то ли из стекла, то ли из керамики, и лениво поблескивала в свете ламп. Лица напоминали красивые точеные личики фарфоровых кукол, только без этих пугающе живых больших глаз. Глаза роботов были электронными и пустыми. И все они казались совершенно одинаковыми.

Путешественников встретил теплый запах механического масла, озона и мягкого чистящего средства. Выскочив из машины времени, Доктор по инерции сделал еще пару шагов и вдруг застыл, да так резко, что Донна, не успев затормозить, врезалась ему в спину.

— Ты чего?

— Я… — Доктор огляделся, сведя брови к переносице. — Кажется, я знаю это место. Цит! Это же Цит!

— Это планета? — озираясь по сторонам, поинтересовалась Донна.

— Нет. «Цит» — это город-компьютерная система на одной из колоний Земли. Я бывал здесь прежде. — Он вдруг обернулся к синей будке. — Зачем ты меня сюда привезла?

ТАРДИС ответила обреченным вздохом. 

— Может, она хочет преподать тебе какой-нибудь урок, — улыбнувшись, подколола его Донна. Эти перепалки между повелителем времени и его кораблем, казавшиеся ей поначалу странными — если не сказать, безумными, — теперь ее изрядно забавляли, и Донна старалась время от времени подливать масла в огонь.

Она огляделась. Белоснежные роботы переносили от одного банка памяти к другому тонкие блестящие диски, работали за панелями управления, сидели в опутанных проводами креслах, подключенные к гигантским машинам. Она вздрогнула, когда один из них, проплывая мимо, скользнул по ней взглядом. Донна отшатнулась, но робот, словно не заметив ее, спокойно двинулся дальше. Она проводила его взглядом.

Это место почему-то казалось ей… неправильным. 

— Почему они на нас не реагируют?

Доктор осмотрелся.

— Они не агрессивны. В их программе не заложена необходимость защищаться или нападать. Только сохранять.

— Сохранять что?

Доктор помедлил с ответом.

— Память.

— Чью память?

В этот раз он не ответил. Донна подняла взгляд. На лицо Доктора наползла тень, сделавшая его глаза темными, а взгляд — тоскливым и мрачным. Не говоря ни слова, Доктор двинулся вперед, своими быстрыми, широкими шагами в считанные секунды покрыв почти половину зала. Донне пришлось бежать, чтобы поравняться с ним. Наконец, он замедлился у широкой лестницы, уходившей куда-то вверх и скрывавшейся за поворотом пролета. Светлая и на вид легкая, она была твердой, как камень, но гладкой, словно пластик. Ступени и перила были покрыты тонким, дневным слоем пыли. Бросив взгляд наверх, Доктор стал подниматься.

Маленький, истерически пищащий робот пронесся по перилам им навстречу, и Донне пришлось поспешно отдернуть руку, чтобы он не проехался ей по пальцам. Продолжая подниматься вслед за Доктором, она обернулась. Из-под приподнятого дна робота торчала густая черная щетка. Там, где он промчался, налет пыли исчезал.

Тогда Донна наконец поняла, что в этом месте казалось ей таким неправильным. Повсюду, куда ни брось взгляд, было чисто, убрано практически с педантической тщательностью. Но ни следа человека.

— Доктор, — негромко позвала она, отчасти боясь услышать ответ. — Что здесь случилось?

Он молчал.

Наконец, оказавшись на верхней площадке, они остановились. Лестница делала поворот и уходила выше, с другой стороны площадки располагалась еще одна зала, точно такая же, как и первая. Полукруглый балкон все с тем же белоснежным безжизненным спокойствием взирал на комнату внизу. Доктор подошел к перилам и, облокотившись, окинул зал взглядом, в котором одновременно читалось восхищение и разочарование.

На несколько минут повисла тишина. Первым ее разорвал Доктор.

— В 2130-х годах, — начал он, не оборачиваясь, — на планете вспыхнул смертельно опасный, быстро распространяющийся вирус. Не волнуйся, — добавил он с улыбкой, заметив беспокойство в глазах Донны, — это было три сотни лет назад, он давно уже развеялся. Несмотря на технологическое развитие, люди с эпидемией не справились: все произошло так быстро, что они едва успели среагировать, хотя ни одна из их попыток не помогла предотвратить распространение болезни. 

Донна приблизилась и, слегка перегнувшись через перила, взглянула в зал внизу. Белоснежный робот прямо под ними, согнувшийся у большой машины, распрямился и закрыл защитную панель механизма.

— Они все погибли? Вся планета?

Доктор мрачно кивнул.

— Но перед этим они успели сделать последнее, что им еще оставалось: перенесли свой разум в тела роботов.

Брови Донны взметнулись.

— То есть, все эти роботы — это люди, когда-то жившие здесь? Получается, они выжили?

— Не совсем. К сожалению, память роботов оказалась недостаточной, чтобы постоянно сохранять в себе все воспоминания человека. Им пришлось загрузить данные в эти банки памяти и время от времени восстанавливать их, просто чтобы не забыть, кем они были. Помнить, что такое человеческие эмоции, любовь, страх, грусть, ненависть. 

— И, вспоминая что-то одно, им приходится забывать что-то другое? — догадалась Донна и покачала головой. — Это ужасно.

Доктор оттолкнулся от перил и двинулся в зал у них за спиной. Абсолютно игнорируя их, мимо проходили роботы. Донна вдруг с удивлением заметила, что лица их уже не были так похожи. На губах одного играла счастливая улыбка. Губы другого были сжаты в тонкую линию, а брови нахмурены. Третий в удивлении распахнул глаза, словно школьник на экскурсии. Казалось, все они постоянно пребывали под действием тех эмоций, которые вспомнили последними.

— С одной стороны, ужасно, — задумчиво проговорил Доктор, остановившись в центре комнаты, где проход вливался в большой шестисторонний перекресток точно таких же аллей, точно так же по бокам ровными рядами уставленных белыми округлыми машинами. — С другой, они всего лишь пытались сохранить себя, свое наследие, свою сущность. Ведь что еще может делать нас живыми и человечными, как не наша память, чувства, эмоции?

Доктор усмехнулся.

— Странно. Вы, люди, казалось бы, такие ограниченные, так старательно заворачиваетесь в свой кокон, не желая видеть и слышать ничего вокруг, сидите в своем крошечном мирке, ограниченном едой, работой и семьей…

— Эй! — нахмурившись и ткнув его кулаком в плечо, воскликнула Донна. — Полегче, пришелец!

Доктор лишь улыбнулся, опустив на нее потеплевший взгляд.

— Но, когда наступает катастрофа, вы неожиданно просыпаетесь и в пару шагов преодолеваете путь к прогрессу, который в другое время занял бы у вас десятилетия. Вы создаете такие потрясающие, прекрасные вещи, которые выше даже моего понимания, — продолжил он, и гнев ее мгновенно сошел на нет. Он отвернулся. Донна проследила за его взглядом. Доктор смотрел на одну из чудовищных машин, как люди смотрят на памятники героям. Он шагнул вперед и осторожно прикоснулся ладонью к теплой белоснежной металлической поверхности.

— Вы не перестаете меня удивлять, — почти шепотом добавил он.

К банку данных, который изучал Доктор, был подключен робот. Он — вернее, она, по крайней мере, так казалось Донне, да и фигура ее была женской, — выглядела меньше остальных — по человеческим меркам, почти подростком. Она сидела, вцепившись в край сиденья тонкими керамическими пальцами, ноги ее, словно у ребенка, не доставали до пола. На фоне огромной машины, нависавшей, словно скала и походившей то ли на гигантские крылья, то ли на пикирующую к добыче птицу, она казалась совсем миниатюрной. Толстый моток проводов соединял ее с большим гнездом в самом центре панели, и широкий ободок обнимал голову. На концах его, прикрывавших уши робота, мерцали голубые лампочки, так что все устройство походило на наушники, подсоединенные к плееру невозможных размеров.

Бросив взгляд на лицо робота, Донна вдруг ошарашенно застыла. По ее белым керамическим щекам тянулись две блестящие влажные дорожки.

— Доктор… — позвала Донна, делая шаг ближе и заглядывая роботу в лицо. — Доктор, она что… плачет?

Доктор наконец оторвался от созерцания невозможной машины и наклонился над крошечной фигуркой. Протянув руку, осторожно стер большим пальцем влажную каплю со скулы и удивленно посмотрел на свою ладонь.

— Похоже на то, — ответил он, потом покачал головой на незаданный вопрос, давая понять, что и сам не знает, как это возможно. 

Донна, не удержавшись, коснулась наушников на голове робота.

— Она вспоминает что-то грустное…

— Ванесса, — вдруг сказал Доктор. Вздрогнув, Донна обернулась.

— Что?

— Ванесса. — Он смотрел на экран компьютера, встроенного сбоку. — «Оператор 201173V, обозначенное имя: Ванесса». Должно быть, это имя женщины, чьи воспоминания в нее загружены.

Он вдруг нахмурился.

— Странно.

— Что?

— Судя по всему, при загрузке произошла какая-то ошибка, и данные об эмоциях потерялись. Она восстанавливает их. Интересно, что именно она вспоминает.

Он навис над панелью, залез в карман и, выудив из его недр старые спутанные наушники, принялся осторожно подключать их к системе.

Донна присела на корточки, держась за край сиденья, и заглянула Ванессе в лицо. Та казалась совершенно спокойной, даже умиротворенной, но слезы — или, по крайней мере, то, что ее конструкция подразумевала как слезы, — не останавливались, продолжая литься по уже готовым дорожкам. Сердце Донны сжалось от жалости. Она не могла себе представить, каково это: потерять свою память, свои ощущения, сделаться пустой и холодной, сохранив часть себя, но не имея возможности по-настоящему испытать жизнь такой, какой она была. Потерять воспоминания о чем-то очень дорогом и даже не знать, что они были.

— Доктор, ты можешь чем-то им… — сказал она, оборачиваясь к повелителю времени, но голос ее споткнулся и утих. 

Доктор слепо смотрел перед собой, прижимая каплевидный наушник одной рукой. Лицо его осунулось, взгляд блуждал, а в глазах собирались слезы.

— Доктор? — с тревогой позвала она. Тот моргнул, переводя на нее взгляд, и от этого резкого движения слеза все же скатилась у него по щеке. — Что такое? Что там?

Он молча протянул ей второй наушник. На мгновение Донна помедлила, вспомнив планету порабощенных Удов и их короткую, разрывающую сердце песню. Но, все же, любопытство перевесило страх.

Она ожидала чего угодно — спокойного, размеренного голоса, как в аудиокнигах, со слабым намеком на актерскую игру зачитывающего сюжет; записи событий голосами уже умерших людей; в конце концов, какого-нибудь электронного сигнала, проецирующего в мозг картинки прошлого. Но услышала она музыку. Тихая, нежная, протяжная мелодия, которую неторопливо напевали скрипки и трубы, казалось, проникала в самый разум, наполняла душу тоской. Но, так или иначе, это была всего лишь музыка.

Донна бросила на Доктора вопросительный взгляд. Он вздрогнул, будто вспомнил что-то.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал он. — Человеческому слуху они недоступны. В музыке запрограммированы воспоминания. 

Он потянулся и осторожно коснулся ее виска двумя пальцами.

— Слушай.

Донна закрыла глаза. Она все еще слышала музыку, но за пределами черноты начинал медленно брезжить свет. Он становился все ярче и ярче, пока вдруг перед глазами у нее не возникла просторная светлая комната. Слабый ветер трепал легкие занавески на окне, в стерильно-чистой больничной комнате пахло медикаментами и озоном. На тумбочке у простой кровати стояла небольшая фотография, с которой со счастливыми лицами улыбалась молодая пара. Что-то в женщине с короткими светлыми волосами и светлым взглядом ярко-зеленых глаз показалось Донне знакомым. 

Но внимание ее, несмотря на любопытство, было приковано к человеку на кровати. Он лежал под белыми простынями и почти сливался с ними белизной кожи. На голове его не осталось волос, череп был обмотан бинтами, и лишь светлые брови еще напоминали, что когда-то он был русым. Глаза впали, губы потрескались и побледнели, но в нем еще угадывались черты мужчины в светлом костюме, обнимавшем женщину на фотографии. 

— Рон, — неожиданно для себя проговорила Донна совершено чужим, тихим и высоким, почти детским голосом. Мужчина приоткрыл глаза, иссеченные красными жилками, и взглянул на нее.

— Все уже решено, Ванесса, — хрипло прокаркал он, заставив ее сердце сжаться от жалости. — Они все решили за нас. Сервер не потянет больше информации, для меня не осталось места.

Она упрямо покачала головой и вцепилась в его руку. Кожа его была сухой и раскаленной.

— Это нечестно! — Слова, произнесенные таким юным, тонким голосом, казались ребяческими, но ей было все равно, как это выглядело. — Почему я должна участвовать в программе и смотреть, как умирают все, кого я люблю, почему?..

Он так резко и сильно сжал ее пальцы, что она запнулась на середине фразы.

— Все решено, — так же тихо, вкрадчиво повторил он. С трудом оторвав руку от простыней, он коснулся ее щеки. Его ладонь едва не упала снова, но она подхватила ее обеими руками и прижала к губам. — Я хочу, чтобы твои воспоминания о нас сохранились, мы будем жить в них. Жить так, как жили до вируса, до Операторов и Корпорации. Пообещай мне, Ванесса. Пожалуйста.

Она зажмурилась. Губы задрожали, слезы покатились по щекам, но оказались холодными — у нее тоже постепенно нарастал жар. В городе не осталось ни одного здорового человека. Даже врачи, лечившие их, а вернее, пытавшиеся просто облегчить страдания, были больны. Эпидемия разорила мир. Кто-то спокойно ждал и умирал в своих домах. Кто-то бежал в больницы в отчаянной надежде на спасение. Но итог для всех был один. Победить вирус они не смогли.

— Ванесса! — Она открыла глаза, испуганная внезапно громким окриком. Он смотрел на нее с решительностью и твердостью, на которые, ей казалось, его измученный болезнью организм был уже неспособен. — Обещай мне.

Боль, острым спазмом сжимавшая сердце, уже не могла притворяться простым отголоском вируса в ее крови. Она снова зажмурилась, снова прижала его руку к губам и, не в силах справиться с дрожащим голосом, обреченно кивнула.

Доктор выдернул наушник из ее уха, и она очнулась. Светлая комната отступила, моргнув, Донна приподняла веки. Она вернулась в просторный белоснежный зал, вокруг опять гудели банки данных. Доктор смотрел на нее грустным ясным взглядом. Донна коснулась пальцами своей щеки, смущенно стерла соленую дорожку. 

— Ты в порядке? — с искренней заботой спросил Доктор.

Донна не ответила. Пережитые чужие воспоминания не оставляли ее, ладони дрожали. Всхлипнув, Донна обвила шею Доктора руками, чувствуя, как крепко сжимаются его руки на талии в уютном, успокаивающем объятии.

— Ты можешь… — спустя мгновение придя в себя, с надеждой спросила Донна. — Ты можешь им помочь?

Она почувствовала, как он покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, Донна. 

Он помог ей подняться.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, прижимаясь к его плечу и глядя на маленького робота, льющего слезы по чужой жизни. — Несмотря ни на что, я бы тоже этого хотела. Если бы со мной случилось нечто подобное, я бы хотела, чтобы мои воспоминания о путешествиях с тобой сохранились.

Доктор понимающе и тепло улыбнулся, мягко приобнял ее за плечи и повел к лестнице. На площадке с балконом Донна пропустила его вперед и еще раз обернулась.

Робот по имени Ванесса смотрел ей вслед электронными голубыми глазами и благодарно улыбался.


End file.
